Je n'ai plus peur
by traveling book's
Summary: Je tombe. Inlassablement. Je ne sais pas oû je suis, je ne sais pas oû je vais atterir. Le vide, le néant. C'est ce que je suis, ça ne changera jamais. C'est ce que je croyais... Si jamais je devais emettre qu'un voeu, un seul, je voudrais la revoir, cette humaine. Celle qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'était Un coeur


Voici ma première Fiction, qui est un OS. Il est sur le coupe Ulquiorra/ Orihime, Juste après le mort d'Ulquiorra. J'accepte toutes les Rewiews, bonnes comme mauvaises. Bonne fic !

Je tombe. Je tombe indéfiniment. Entouré de rien. Le vide, le néant. Je tombe si rapidement et si lentement. Suis-je mort ? Au fond, je n'ai jamais été vivant. Moi l'espada numéro 4 ne vivait que pour servir maître Aizen et anhiler ses ennemis. Je représentait le vide. La mort à l'état pur. Une simple coquille, une simple marionnette. Je ne me plaignais jamais. C'était ainsi et je ne pouvais en réchapper. Quelle fin parfaite pour un être antipathique comme moi, qui n'a jamais ressenti d'émotions. Les émotions, la pitié, l'amour, l'amitié, les codes morales. Tout ça ne représentai rien pour moi. Je les laissai aux humains faibles et pathétiques. Je n'existait que pour la tâche qu'on m'avait confier. C'était très bien comme cela. On ne peut pas changer le destin. Qu'importe si c'était mal, qu'importe si je ne voulais pas le faire. Qu'importe si les gens me haïssait, qu'importe si j'étais seul. Ce n'était pas moi qui décidait. Notremonde n'a pas de sens, pas plus que nous, qui y vivons. Quand nous, dont l'existence n'a aucun sens, imaginons ce monde, c'est là que le fait même de savoir qu'il n'a pas de sens n'a aucun sens non plus_._

Prisonnier dans une vie toute tracée, et ma vie qui s'écoulait lentement, tel le sable d'un sablier. Je ne pensais pas, je ne croyais pas, je n'avais pas d'opignon. Je n'étais pratiquement jamais en colère, je ne souriais jamais. Ma peau si blanche contrastait avec mon âme si noire. Je pourrai dire que mon cœur était fait de pierre si j'en avais eu un.

Le cœur. Quel chose curieuse. Je pensais que c'était simplement un organe qui nous permettait de vivre, mais au fond je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Les humains ne jurent que par lui. Ce serait ce qui leur permettrai de ressentir de l'amour, de la compassion, de la joie, de la peine. Que des sentiments futiles et inutiles. Des sentiments de faibles, typiquement humains. Je croyais que je n'avais pas besoin de tels sentiments, que je pouvais m'en passer. C'est ça, les émotions sont inutiles, les humains pathétiques et la vie n'est que fatalité. Je suis laid. Des larmes de sang noir coulent en permanence de mes orbites. Mes yeux verts vous traversent et vous figent instantanément.

Je représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus laid dans ce bas monde. Tout le malheur, la solitude, l'âcreté sont en moi. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exister plus longtemps. Personne ne me regrettera. C'est mieux comme ça. Tout le monde me méprise ou me craint. Je n'ai jamais eu de place sur terre. Mes yeux se ferment doucement Rien ne me retient.

_« Je n'ai pas peur»_

Quelle voix si douce. Si lointaine et si familière. Pourrais-je un jour l'atteindre ? A qui appartient-elle déjà ? Une image se forme dans mon esprit. Des cheveux roux volants au vent, des barrettes bleues enfantines, un large front, de larges yeux noisettes emplis de compassion, une bouche toujours souriante. C'est cette femme. Cette humaine qui est entrée dans ma vie et a tout chamboulé. Mes certitudes et mes intérêts. Une idiote qui poterait secours à n'importe qui. Attentionnée même pour la coquille vide que je suis, qui pourrai donner sa vie pour un inconnu. Une totale confiance en ses amis. Sa voix si douce. Son pouvoir de guérison lui va comme un gant.

Comment va t-elle en ce moment ? Est- elle auprès de ses amis ? Son air empreint de détermination est-il encore présent ? Se souvient-elle de moi où suis-je tombé dans les méandres de l'oubli ? Sans doute la deuxième option. Après tout, je l'ai séquestré, séparé de ses amis, désespère, maltraité, méprisé. Pourtant elle me regardai toujours avec bonté. Quoi que je fasse,quoi que je dise, elle n'arrivait pas à me détester. Elle ne doit pas détester qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi habite-t-elle autant mes pensées ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'elle ? Pourquoi ai-je l'espoir ridicule qu'elle me regrette ? Pourquoi cette humaine me hante-t-elle ? Pourquoi, quand je revois son visage, je souri ? M'a t-elle jeté un sort ? Non elle en serait incapable. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon monde semble si beau quand elle est là ? Pourquoi la vie semble si simple avec elle ? Pourquoi tout les gens qui l'entourent sont si joyeux ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver. Son apparence ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Sa joie de vivre ? Sa chaleur, sa naïveté, sa détermination, son attitude enjoué, sa bonté ? Peut-être son cœur ? Cette chose que j'ai tant de mal a cerné. Oui c'est ça. Son cœur si grand et bourré d'amour. Il éclate et la berce d'une douce lumière apaisante. Elle brille, elle brille tel un soleil irradiant. Elle brille comme un phare dans la nuit obscure, elle brille et m'éclaire. Si à la toute fin j'avais attrapé sa main, si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré sa peau, que ce serait-il passé?

Aurais-je découvert un monde inconnu de tendresse ? L'aurais-je pris dans mes bras ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Cette femme est passée tel une tornade ravageuse. Elle m'a emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions et m'a fait goutté à la saveur du bonheur. Elle m'a laissé une petite place dans son monde et m'a fait partager un bout de sa joie. Pendant que je mourrais, pendant que mes cendres se volatilisaient dans l'atmosphère, elle m'a regardé. Ses yeux envoûtants me fixaient avec une tendresse infinie et une douceur non feinte. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Elle semblait me donner tout l'amour et la compassion qu'elle avait en surplus.

Je voulais la garder pour moi tout seul. Je voulais être le seul à profiter de sa joie de vivre. Je suis égoïste. Jamais auparavant je me serai octroyé ce luxe. Son sourire m'a changé, elle m'a changé. C'est ironique non ? Une humaine, l'être que je méprisai le plus, est devenu l'être que je désirai le plus. Le moment de ma mort est celui oû je me senti le plus vivant. Dans cette paume, j'en suis certain, elle me l'a donner. Je l'ai reçu et le sens palpiter dans ma poitrine. Oui je l'ai bien reçu, femme.

_Ton cœur …_

_ Je n'ai plus peur..._


End file.
